


Бестолковые люди

by ComOk



Series: Рассказы [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Фантрегата 2012, тема «Взломай систему!»
Series: Рассказы [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654039





	Бестолковые люди

Раздался звонок, и пустые коридоры университета тут же стали шумными и людными. Я отступил к подоконнику, чтобы меня не снесло потоком студентов, пытающихся за короткую перемену успеть в столовую, в туалет, в очиститель… Я крутил головой, высматривая в толпе светлую макушку, когда меня потянули за рукав.  
– Привет. – Мари наклонила голову к плечу и ослепительно улыбнулась. – Как у тебя дела? Что-то ты нас совсем забыл, не звонишь-не пишешь. Я соскучилась…  
– Работы много. – Я всматривался в толпу. Ну не может же поток студентов быть бесконечным. Кабинеты не бездонные.  
– Устал, бедный. – Мари сочувственно похлопала ресницами. – А мы в субботу в клуб идем, отдохнуть, развеяться. Давай с нами? – Она положила мне руку на локоть.  
– Оль! – Я помахал рукой. – Я тут!  
Ольга протолкалась ко мне, чмокнула в щеку.  
– Ты рано, – сказала она. – Привет, Маш. У меня еще пара. Подождешь? – она подхватила меня под руку и потащила по коридору. Мари осталась стоять у окна, провожая нас взглядом.  
– Я сегодня в ночь. – Мы остановились перед очередным кабинетом, в который тонкой струйкой уже стекались студенты. – Думал, погуляем с тобой перед работой.  
Ольга задумчиво подергала себя за прядь волос.  
– Не знаю, – протянула она. – У меня уже столько пропусков… А пойдем со мной на лекцию, а? У нас сейчас тема «влияние научно-технических открытий на общество», тебе должно понравиться.  
Я согласился – не сидеть же в коридоре – хотя сильно сомневался, что мне понравится. И не ошибся.  
– Сегодня мы будем говорить о самом значимом, пожалуй, изобретении прошлого века, – сообщил с порога лектор. Он взгромоздился на кафедру и принялся перекладывать бумажки из стопки в стопку, бубня себе под нос, – изобретении, которое повлияло на жизнь людей даже сильнее, чем открытие атомной энергии. Итак, – кажется, он нашел нужную бумажку, – в 2032 году биолог В.Ханнингтон совместно с физиком Р.Сивером разработали нейро-психологический релаксатор или, как мы привыкли в обиходе, очиститель.  
Я застонал. Совсем как в анекдоте – приходишь на пляж, а там станки, станки...  
– О-оля, – прошептал я на ухо девушке. – Ну Оль. Давай свалим отсюда. Погода – блеск, погуляем в парке... Я эту заразу по десять часов в день ремонтирую, и тут еще про них слушать?  
Ольга поджала губы, покачала головой. Потом все же кивнула.  
– Ладно. Только тихо и незаметно, мне ему еще зачет сдавать.  
Мы почти добрались до выхода из аудитории, когда нас догнал окрик лектора:  
– Молодые люди, куда это вы собрались посреди лекции?  
Ольга пискнула и спряталась мне за спину. Я спокойно поднял руку, помахал браслетом:  
– Нам того... надо. – И пусть только попробует не отпустить. За нарушение эм-кодекса никого по голове не погладят.  
Лектор поморщился:  
– Не могли до лекции справить свои нужды? Идите, идите, не задерживайте нас.  
Мы выскочили за дверь.  
– Итак, – услышал я из-за закрывающейся двери. – Кто мне скажет, что дал обществу нейро-психологический релаксатор? Кроме, конечно, повода для некоторых несознательных студентов пропускать лекции...  
Мы с хохотом пробежали по пустым коридорам.  
– Ты провокатор. – Ольга ткнула меня кулаком в бок. – Ты плохо влияешь на молодое поколение.  
– Это ты-то молодое поколение? Да ты всего на два года меня младше.  
– Напоминать девушке об ее возрасте невежливо, – фыркнула Ольга. – Но вообще, это было круто. «Нам надо»! Убойный аргумент.  
– Подействовал же, – пожал я плечами. – Ну прости, не хочу я это слушать. Нам такие лекции шеф раз в месяц читает. Чтоб мы всю важность своей работы ощутили, видимо... и прибавки не просили. Я тебе про очистители все что хочешь, расскажу.  
– И про политико-экономическое влияние тоже? – хитро улыбнулась Ольга.  
– Чего? – Я сделал круглые глаза.  
Ольга рассмеялась.  
– Ничего, вопрос в билете. Ладно, я все равно в том семестре реферат про очистители писала, так что знаю в основном, о чем речь.  
Мы спустились в холл и Ольга остановилась.  
– Я сейчас, ладно? – Она кивнула на кабинку очистителя. – Весь день какой-то мутный, и Мартынова трояк влепила...  
Ольга скрылась за матовым пластиком, а я прошелся вдоль стен, разглядывая «уголок гигиены», всегда расположенный возле очистителей в общественных местах. Плакат крупными буквами «Чистота мыслей – залог здоровья». Суровое требование «справляйте негативные эмоции в специально отведенном для этого месте», пара разноцветных лозунгов помельче форматом: «очистителю – да, негативу – нет», «в негативе не топись, в очиститель торопись». Несколько выцветших вырезок из газет о том, как положительно влияют очистители на здоровье общества в целом и отдельного человека в частности.  
Как всегда – идея хорошая, а исполнение из рук вон. Даже удивительно, как умудрились не испоганить саму идею очистителей.  
Эм-браслет предупреждающе мигнул желтым, отметив присутствие негативных эмоций. Я повернул его индикатором внутрь – если Ольга увидит, тут же отправит очищаться. Очень чистоплотная девушка, не терпит никакого негатива. Но тратить время было жалко – заскочу потом, перед сменой.  
Ольга вышла через пару минут – видимо, неприятности дня оказались не столь уж существенными – и мы отправились в парк.

Парк возле университета просто огромный. Можно гулять по выложенным плиткой аллеям, у фонтанов и каруселей, а можно убрести по тропкам и едва заметным дорожкам подальше вглубь и почувствовать себя как в настоящем лесу.  
Ольга, повеселевшая после очистителя, рассказывала, как прошел день в университете, со смехом сообщила, что получила тройку, и громко удивлялась, зачем вообще историкам нужна математика.  
Мы долго бродили по тропинкам, держась за руки, целовались под дубами и кедрами, нашли прудик, которого раньше не видели.  
– Ух ты, смотри, там утки! – Ольга сбежала к самому берегу. – Вон, вон там! А вон еще одна!  
Пара уток деловито возилась в высокой траве.  
– Надо их покормить. У тебя есть что-нибудь? У меня, кажется, шоколадка оставалась. – Ольга принялась потрошить свою сумку. – Как думаешь, им можно шоколад?  
– Они же животные, у них инстинкт. Если нельзя, то они его есть не будут, – предположил я.  
Мы уселись в траву, разломали шоколадку на мелкие кусочки, и принялись кидать в уток. Утки от шоколада не отказывались, носились за подачками наперегонки, и даже не сильно обижались, когда снаряд прилетал в них.  
Последний кусочек я скормил Ольге. Она рассмеялась, облизала губы, потом вдруг перехватила мою руку и посмотрела на эм-браслет. Оранжевый цвет индикатора заставил ее нахмуриться.  
– Мить, – укоризненно сказала она. – Ты совсем не следишь за собой.  
– Да ладно тебе. – Я высвободил руку и обнял девушку. – «Выше среднего» это еще не критично. По дороге на смену схожу.  
– Это негигиенично! И опасно! Негативные эмоции вызывают агрессию! И психоз! И рак! Как можно так относиться!  
Ольга вскочила на ноги, глаза горят, щеки раскраснелись. Красавица. Я смотрел на нее снизу вверх, любуясь. Но все кончилось быстро. Ольга взглянула на свой эм-браслет, который уже мигал красным, обхватила себя руками, сказала глухо: «Мне надо в очиститель» – и бросилась в лес, не разбирая дороги.  
– Оля! – Я подхватил ее сумку и бросился догонять. – Оль, подожди! Оль, стой, ну давай поговорим…  
– Потом, – отрезала она, торопливо выбираясь к главной аллее, где располагались кабинки очистителей. – Потом, Мить.  
Мы вышли на людные дорожки, и я замолчал – пытаться выяснять отношения у всех на виду и быть задержанным за нарушением эм-кодекса не хотелось. Ольга скрылась в кабинке, я бестолково топтался рядом.  
Ольга вышла из очистителя и взяла меня под руку.  
– Наверное, мне нужно сходить к врачу, – сказала она. – Это ненормально – такое резкое повышение негативных эмоций в организме.  
– Ты просто вспыльчивая, – возразил я. – Так бывает.  
– Это неправильно, – помотала головой Ольга. Мы шли к выходу из парка. – Это надо лечить.  
– Ты просто за меня беспокоилась, – предположил я. – Мне это даже приятно.  
– Мить, это же бессмысленно, – вздохнула она. – Негатив не может быть приятным. И вообще, это нарушение эм-кодекса… И почему до сих пор не придумали, как избавиться от негативных эмоций насовсем? Мить, ты же умный, ты же разбираешься в очистителях, придумай что-нибудь!  
Я не стал повторять, что я всего лишь ремонтник.  
– Знаешь, – сказал я. – Я тут брал у тебя книжку почитать. Хрестоматию по древней литературе, там много было всякого. Но вот стихотворение одного поэта я запомнил. Интересное такое. «Если проза в любви неизбежна, то возьмем и с нее долю счастья, – я остановился и развернулся к Ольге. – После ссоры так полно, так нежно возвращенье любви и участья».  
– Какой-то он дремучий, этот твой поэт, – Ольга задумчиво потянула себя за прядь волос, потом прильнула ко мне. – Почему вдруг ссоры неизбежны? Регулярно надо ходить в очиститель, вот и все.  
И поцеловала меня, нежно, жарко. А я прижимал ее к себе, такую милую, родную, и думал, что, наверное, я тоже дремучий. Потому что мне очень хочется ощутить, как это – примирение после ссоры. Что это вообще такое – ссора?  
Глупые вопросы, глупые мысли, но я не могу не задумываться, сколько в нашем счастье самого счастья, а сколько – просто отсутствия негатива. Смогли бы мы жить не в таких тепличных условиях, выдержала бы наша любовь проверку прозой?  
К счастью или к несчастью, мне этого не узнать. Ссоры – анахронизм в наше время. Надо просто регулярно ходить в очиститель, вот и все.

Я проводил Ольгу до дома, и поехал на смену. Короткая поездка в метро вызвала такой всплеск раздражения, что браслет стал почти красным, а к очистителю невдалеке от станции я почти бежал. Такое чувство, что, спускаясь под землю, люди теряют весь разум, какой у них есть! Это же просто невыносимо! Ползут как черепахи, но так, чтоб их ни за что не обойти; мечутся из стороны в стороны, не в состоянии прочитать указатели; ломятся в вагоны, как в последний раз в жизни. Решительно, метро давно пора приравнять к эм-терроризму! Почему с ним ничего до сих пор не сделали?! Варварство какое-то!  
Или хотя бы очистителей побольше возле станций поставили, продолжал ворчать я, обнаружив очередь из нескольких человек. На здоровье людей экономят!  
Я заскочил в кабинку очистителя, захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом какой-то старухи. Сунул эм-браслет к сканеру. Тихо загудел аппарат, меня окатило волной теплого воздуха, я почувствовал, как расслабляются плечи и мышцы лица, успокаиваются мысли и уходит раздражение.  
Я вышел на улицу, улыбнулся старушке, которая как раз вышла из соседней кабинки, та доброжелательно кивнула в ответ. И пошел на работу, размышляя по дороге, как же все-таки можно решить проблему с метро. Увеличить количество поездов? Установить очистители прямо на станции?..

– Привет совам! – сказал я, входя в контору. – Какие у нас нынче ночью великие дела?  
Макс оторвался от компьютера.  
– Сова – это баба, – веско сказал он. – Покажи мне тут хоть одну бабу.  
– Ладно, привет филинам, – согласился я.  
Вальтер и Стив уже переоделись в рабочие комбинезоны, и теперь проверяли инструменты.  
– Две плановые заявки и одна внеплановая, – сказал Макс. – Метро «Рождественская», театр и психушка.  
– Мы посоветовались и решили, – Вальтер оторвался от рассматривания инструментов и посмотрел на меня, – к психам идешь ты.  
Макс ухмыльнулся, Стив радостно закивал.  
– Почему это? – возмутился я. – Я у них на прошлой неделе был. Не моя очередь.  
– Вот именно – ты был, а у них опять что-то сломалось. Значит, напортачил.  
Предположение было логичным, но совершенно несправедливым. Я почувствовал, как мигнул браслет, наливаясь желтым.  
– У них там все время что-то ломается, – сказал я. – Давно пора дополнительное оборудование ставить. Что опять не так?  
– Днем был срочный вызов, – пояснил Макс. – Наши выезжали, очиститель отключили, поставили времянку, разбираться не стали, оставили нам.  
Я кивнул – днем особенно не поработаешь. Мы так и называем дневные смены: смена быстрого реагирования. Сплошная суета и никакого ремонта. Примчался, если за полчаса не смог починить – включаешь времянку и оставляешь заявку ночным. Очиститель – штука остронеобходимая, почти как туалет, и упаси тебя долго копаться, когда людям приспичило в очиститель. Может и до обвинения в эм-терроризме дойти.  
Так что днем у нас реагировали, а работали по ночам.  
Я торопливо переоделся, проверил сумку с инструментами, получил от Макса бумаги с запросом на ремонт, и вышел на улицу.

Здание психиатрической клиники окружено огромным садом, почти парком. Обычная практика – все эмоционально опасные объекты выгораживаются от остальных рекреационной зоной. А что делать, не пустырь же оставлять – вот и цветут у нас парки по всему городу, вокруг больниц и клиник. Красота.  
Правда, в таких парках особо не погуляешь. Вот и сейчас у ворот меня остановили, тщательно проверили – даром, что уже давно знают в лицо – и заставили дожидаться сопровождающего.  
– Что еще за сопровождающий? – поморщился я. – В первый раз что ли, дорогу не найду?  
– Протокол безопасности, – пожал плечами охранник. – Вам в корпус Цэ, посторонних пускать не велено.  
– Да какой я посторонний? – бездарно терять время, стоя на проходной, было жалко. – Я к вам, считай, каждый месяц хожу, где только ни был. Что у вас такого в этом корпусе?  
– Ты бы сходил в очиститель, – посоветовал охранник. – Что-то ты больно нервный.  
Я поймал себя на желании резко ответить, что это не его дело – и молча зашел в очиститель возле проходной.  
После очистителя ждать стало легче.  
– Корпус Цэ, – рассуждал я (уже без раздражения, только с любопытством), – что же в нем такого, что туда ремонтников под конвоем водят? К психам пускают…  
– Преступники на излечении, – сказал кто-то за моей спиной.  
Я обернулся – ко мне подошел невысокий лысоватый дядька в белом халате.  
– Я доктор Аркадий Нейтон, – представился он. – Пойдемте, я вас провожу.  
– Дмитрий Сухов, – ответил я, направляясь за ним на территорию клиники. – Можно Дима. Что, правда, настоящие преступники?  
Никогда не видел преступников, только если в кино. Не считать же за преступление неправильную парковку – это так, мелкое правонарушение.  
– Абсолютно настоящие, – серьезно сказал доктор. – Насильники, убийцы. Эм-террористы.  
Я притормозил возле двери в здание. Здание как здание, просто один из корпусов клиники.  
– И мы к ним пойдем, вот так, без охраны?  
Доктор подмигнул мне:  
– Они абсолютно не опасны. Вся эта канитель с сопровождающими – ерунда, бюрократия, пережитки прошлого. В век очистителя человек не может быть опасен.  
Я хотел возразить, что если уж они стали насильниками и убийцами, то и очиститель не всесилен, но решил не тянуть время. Мне очень хотелось посмотреть на настоящих преступников. Любопытство, что поделать. Просто не верится, что в наш «век очистителя» люди до сих пор совершают преступления.  
Внутри корпус тоже ничуть не отличался от остальных корпусов клиники – палаты, коридоры, процедурные, комнаты отдыха – больше похоже на гостиницу, чем на клинику, и тем более тюрьму.  
Я с любопытством разглядывал встречающихся людей. Я ждал увидеть заключенных в полосатых робах, возможно, даже в кандалах (или это из другой эпохи? Надо будет у Ольги спросить). Но люди выглядели совершенно нормальными, и занимались нормальными делами – смотрели телевизор, читали, играли, разговаривали. Меньше всего они были похожи на психов или преступников на лечении. Охранников не было видно вовсе.  
– Проблемы в комнате интенсивной очистки номер девять, – сказал доктор, открывая дверь. – Вот сюда.  
Я молча вытащил из сумки сканер, подключил к щитку управления и запустил диагностику.  
Комнаты очистки используются, когда негативные эмоции пациента так сильны или возникают так часто, что периодические очищения не помогают. В комнате очищение происходит непрерывно – потом интенсивность эмоций снижается, и человека переводят на обычный режим.  
Ломаются эти заразы только так – слишком большая мощность, а разомкнутый контур комнаты гораздо неустойчивее замкнутого контура в обычной кабинке.  
– И стоило устраивать этот цирк с сопровождением и досмотром, – проворчал я.  
– Разочарованы? – усмехнулся доктор. – Ожидали романтику тюрьмы, подкопы ложками и надзирателей с хлыстами? Это даже не прошлый век, а позапрошлый. Очиститель творит чудеса.  
Сканер показал, что проблем в питании нет. Я вздохнул, взял стремянку и полез под потолок, проверять основные схемы очистителя.  
– Если очиститель творит чудеса, – сказал я, отвинчивая защитную панель, – то зачем их тут запирать? Очистители есть и снаружи.  
– Снаружи слишком велика вероятность рецидива, – непонятно сказал доктор. – Требуется специальное лечение. Вы ведь здесь справитесь, правда?  
И ушел куда-то по своим делам.  
Я заканчивал проверку нейро-контура, когда услышал, что в комнату кто-то зашел. В дверях топтался рыжий лохматый парень моего возраста. Я решил не обращать внимания, но не удержался, и то и дело поглядывал на него. Неужели один из заключенных? Выглядит совершенно нормальным. Интересно, что он сделал?  
– Как тебя зовут? – дружелюбно спросил парень.  
– Дима, – ответил я, внимательно следя за показаниями сканера.  
– А я Эдик. – Он прислонился к стене, наблюдая за моей работой. – Питание проверял? – вдруг спросил он. – А подводку к схемам нейро-контроля?  
Я удивленно глянул на него.  
– Ты в этом понимаешь?  
– Ха! Я по этой модели дипломный проект делал, – сказал Эдик. – Сколько раз предлагал доку – чего ремонтников зря гонять, давай сам отлажу, лучше прежнего будут. Не доверяет.  
Я проверил схему нейро-контроля – Эдик оказался прав.  
– У этих моделей схемы контроля всегда слабоваты были, – продолжал Эдик. – А док говорит: компьютер или телевизор я бы тебе доверил, а очиститель – слишком важная штука, не могу, говорит. А я что, сам себе враг, спрашивается? Один раз сломал очиститель, с тех пор здесь сижу. Очень надо еще раз себе жизнь портить.  
– Сломал очиститель? – заинтересовался я. – Специально?  
– Сломал-то случайно, то есть не сломал даже, а модифицировал, а модификация не сработала, и очиститель отказал полностью – а я и не заметил сразу, что не работает.  
– А потом?  
– А потом я забил соседа до смерти, – пожал плечами Эдик.  
– Как? – выдохнул я.  
– Утюгом, – пояснил Эдик равнодушно. – Он храпел громко… меня сильно разозлил... И как-то так получилось… незаметно. Я на него наорал, он на меня… ну знаешь, негативные эмоции заразны, или как там говорят. Он мне в глаз дал, а я его утюгом.  
– И что ты чувствовал? – спросил я жадно. Честно, я даже не думал сейчас об Эдике как о человеке. Скорее как о неведомой зверушке, дивном экспонате из другой жизни, о котором нужно успеть узнать как можно больше, пока есть возможность.  
Эдик почесал в затылке.  
– Я очень обрадовался, что он перестал храпеть.  
– И не жалел?  
Эдик задумался.  
– Знаешь, ты сейчас спросил… кажется, жалел, – медленно, вспоминая, сказал он. – Сильно переживал. Меня долго в очистителе держали, в этой самой комнате очистки. Недавно на общий режим перевели.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты больше не жалеешь?  
Эдик пожал плечами.  
– Больше нет. Очиститель помог.  
У меня мороз по коже пробежал. Подумать только, очиститель «помог» настолько, что человек не ощущает вины за убийство! Что уж говорить о мелких нескладностях у нас с Ольгой…  
– Эй, парень, как тебя там, Дима? – Эдик помахал рукой, привлекая мое внимание. – Ты что, заснул? Я говорю, откалибруй схему защиты, она на схему контроля подвязана, а то через месяц опять придешь чинить…  
– Эдик! – раздался голос доктора. Что, заключенным запрещено разговаривать с посторонними? – Что ты тут делаешь? Других дел у тебя нет?  
– Он подсказал мне кое-что по поводу работы очистителя, – вступился я. – Он в этом хорошо разбирается.  
– Не слишком-то его слушайте, – пробурчал доктор. – Он один раз уже разобрался.  
Эдик выразительно поднял брови – «а я что говорил» – и ушел.  
Я закончил калибровку схем, собрал инструменты, и вслед за доктором вышел из блока Цэ.  
– Не считайте меня зверем, – сказал доктор. – Когда Эдик выйдет из клиники, очистителями заниматься ему больше не доведется – социально-значимой работы бывшим преступникам не доверяют. Поэтому я и не хочу, чтобы он крутился возле очистителей, пусть отвыкает.  
– Вообще-то странно это. – Я протянул ему акт о выполненной работе. – Если вы излечиваете людей полностью, если они готовы вернуться к нормальной жизни – почему их нужно ограничивать?  
– Все просто, – отозвался доктор, расписываясь в бумагах. – У большинства преступлений против личности основная причина – накопление негативных эмоций у субъекта. Так что в основном лечение сводится к нормализации уровня негатива.  
– И? – поторопил я его.  
– И в результате очищения человек не чувствует вины за совершенное преступление. И при определенных обстоятельствах возможен рецидив. Так что приходится вводить некоторые ограничения для бывших преступников.  
Из клиники я ушел переполненный новой информацией и впечатлениями. Остаток смены прошел, как в тумане – несколько мелких вызовов, рутинные ремонты и техобслуживания, почти не требующие участия сознания. 

Вернувшись домой утром, я попал в самый эпицентр вихря «Ольга собирается в универ». Книги и тетради разворошены и раскиданы по полу, как будто в комнате производили обыск.  
– Мить, ты не видел такую книжку? – Ольга чмокнула меня в щеку и снова закопалась в книги. – В синей обложке, толстенькую? Ты еще стихи из нее читал… У меня сегодня коллоквиум.  
– Я, наверное, забыл ее на работе, – сказал я. – Завтра принесу.  
Ольга закусила губу, поднялась.  
– Я сейчас. Быстро.  
Понятно. В очиститель. Как всегда.  
Я подумал о комнате интенсивной очистки в психушке – дай Ольге волю, она поселилась бы в ней.  
Я вытащил из рюкзака книгу и положил на край стола. Я не отличаюсь забывчивостью, и вовсе не забывал книгу на работе. Я хотел... не знаю, чего. Чтобы она разозлилась на меня. Накричала. Ссоры я хотел, как в том стихотворении. Глупо, конечно.  
Ольга вышла из очистителя, деловая, собранная.  
– Я к Мари схожу за книжкой, – сказала она. Очиститель победил, она больше не переживала, а была настроена конструктивно решать проблемы.  
Увидела книжку на столе, она снова нахмурилась.  
– Ты же сказал, она на работе.  
– Я пошутил.  
Я смотрел на Ольгу – мне нравилось, как она хмурится, как кусает губу. Даже больше, чем когда она улыбается. Слишком легко добиться от нее улыбки, а что легко дается, не слишком-то ценится.  
Интересно, после этой «шутки» она тоже пойдет в очиститель? Нет, взяла книжку, плюхнулась в кресло, перелистнула страницы.  
– Я так и знала, твой поэт жил за два века до изобретения очистителя, – сказала она. – Конечно, ему приходилось ссориться. Тогда все выплескивали негативные эмоции друг на друга… Фууу, гадость какая. – Она передернулась. – Так нездорово.  
– Зато сейчас никто стихов не пишет, – сказал я.  
– Это же известный феномен, – подняла брови Ольга. – Поэзия есть сублимация негативных эмоций в социально-одобряемой форме. Людям было плохо, вот они и писали стихи, – рассмеялась она, глядя на мою вытянувшуюся физиономию. – А мы можем просто сходить в очиститель.  
– Вот и остались без стихов.  
– Без стихов, зато со спокойной душой.  
Она сунула книжку с сумку, поцеловала меня и умчалась на занятия. Я завалился отсыпаться после смены.  
Наверное, правду говорят, что утро вечера мудренее. Правда, в моем случае утро и вечер стоило поменять местами. Проснулся я, когда солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, с тяжелой головой и абсолютно ясным пониманием, что мне нужно сделать.  
Раньше я даже не думал, какую огромную силу имеет очиститель. Конечно, мы не можем поссориться, если даже убийца забывает о своей вине! Решение лежало на поверхности: хочешь новых ощущений, нужно отказаться от очистителя.  
Уговорить Ольгу не стоило и пытаться – никогда в жизни она не согласится на такое добровольно. Ломать очиститель по примеру Эдика было неразумно, да и бесполезно – очистителей вокруг полно. Но негативные эмоции заразны. Именно поэтому все так боятся эм-терроризма – негатив распространяется от человека к человеку стремительно и неотвратимо. Если я накоплю достаточно негативных эмоций, их хватит на нас обоих.  
Глупо, конечно, устраивать эксперимент, который проделал убийца. Но одно дело какой-то Эдик с непонятным храпящим соседом, а другое дело я и моя любимая девушка. Наша ссора будет всего лишь ссорой, безо всяких утюгов. Зато с возвращеньем любви и участья…

Первым делом я сломал свой эм-браслет. Если я его сниму или его зашкалит, то любой соцработник имеет право отвести меня в очиститель насильно – по медицинским показаниям и в рамках борьбы с эмоциональным терроризмом.  
Пришлось попотеть – браслет имел серьезную защиту «от дурака», так что я изрядно повозился, чтобы его раскурочить. Трогать чувствительный элемент я не стал – смысл? Слишком тонкая техника, мне не по зубам, зафиксировать индикатор на одной отметке проще и надежнее. Теперь браслет всегда показывал «чуть ниже нормы» – не слишком мало, не слишком много, как раз чтобы не вызывать подозрений.  
Сидя в четырех стенах особых эмоций не добьешься, дома можно и неделю спокойно просидеть, уткнувшись в книжку, телевизор, или гуляя по сети. А еще лучше, конечно, с Ольгой… но эксперимент-то затеян ради негативных эмоций.  
И я отправился бродить по городу и искать негативу на пятую точку.  
Вы когда-нибудь пытались сознательно вызывать в себе негативные эмоции? Не так-то это просто (если, конечно, не спускаться в метро). Подумайте, ну откуда взяться негативу в весеннем городе?  
Сама погода говорит – радуйся, наслаждайся жизнью. Теплый вечер, свежий ветер, зелень парков и скверов, город купается в лучах заходящего солнца. Люди, улыбчивые, приветливые, заполняют вечерние улицы – кто-то возвращается с работы, кто-то торопится на ночную смену, кто-то просто гуляет. Вежливые соцработники с зелеными повязками на рукаве бдительно следят за порядком и в случае чего подскажут дорогу к ближайшему очистителю.  
Благодать.  
И эта благодать начинала вызывать у меня глухое раздражение. Где мой негатив? Такими темпами весь мой эксперимент пойдет насмарку!  
Задумавшись, я споткнулся и чуть не врезался в высокого мужчину в ярко-красной куртке.  
– Смотрите, куда идете! – проворчал я.  
Мужчина удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
– Простите?  
– По сторонам смотрите, говорю, – повторил я.  
– Но я смотрю, – недоуменно сказал мужчина.  
– Тогда почему вы меня толкнули?  
Он нахмурился, пытаясь понять, чего я от него хочу. А хотел я ответной грубости, ответного обвинения – хотел убедиться, что негатив и вправду заразен.  
– С вами все в порядке? – Меня аккуратно придержали за локоть. Вот так незадача, уже вляпался.  
– В полном, – усилием воли взяв себя в руки, кивнул я. – Просто небольшое недоразумение.  
Полноватый пожилой соцработник внимательно посмотрел на меня, на мужчину, проверил наши эм-браслеты, удивленно поднял брови.  
– Может, вам все же стоит посетить очиститель? – предложил он. – Я провожу.  
Я стиснул зубы и пошел за ним. Отказываться себе дороже. А соцработник оказался любителем поболтать.  
– Так жаль, что чувство переполнения негативом нам пока недоступно, – говорил он. – Вот у вас, например, эм-браслет всего лишь желтый, а ведь вы явно нервничаете. Несовершенная штука, эти эм-браслеты. Но не волнуйтесь, когда-нибудь изобретут устройство, которое можно подключить прямо к мозгу, и негатив мы сможем чувствовать, как чувствуем наполненный мочевой пузырь. И не будет случаться таких досадных проколов…  
Больше всего мне хотелось его ударить. Он срывал мне весь эксперимент! И неважно, что я срывал его сам своей несдержанностью – мне хотелось спихнуть вину на кого-то другого.  
– Я, наверное, дойду до дома, – сказал я соцработнику. – Мне близко. Предпочитаю использовать очиститель дома.  
Он пожелал мне удачи, и я поспешил убраться от него подальше.  
Мне хотелось приключения – приключения не получалось. Не этот, так следующий загонит меня в очиститель, и конец моему эксперименту.  
Настроение портилось все сильнее.  
Нужно было торопиться. Пока я не попался на глаза очередному соцработнику, я должен придумать повод для ссоры. Я должен сделать что-то по-настоящему серьезное, по-настоящему плохое. Чтобы Ольга не смогла вычистить негативные эмоции и оставить голые факты, чтобы факты сами по себе были уродливыми…  
– Дима? – раздалось сзади. Почему ко мне все подходят сзади?!  
Я развернулся, собираясь дать отпор вероятному противнику, и наткнулся на очаровательную улыбку.  
– Привет, Мари. Что ты тут делаешь?  
Она посмотрела куда-то вдаль, потом искоса глянула на меня.  
– Я живу недалеко. Ты меня не проводишь? Сумка тяжелая.  
Сумка как сумка, хотел сказать я, но промолчал. Мы пошли вверх по улице, Мари держала меня под руку, о чем-то трещала, постоянно бросала на меня взгляды и улыбки. Я тащил ее сумку, слушал глупую болтовню, и улыбался. У меня появился план, и душевный подъем от этого перебил на время раздражение.  
Что может быть хуже, что может быть серьезнее предательства?  
От Мари я ушел утром. 

В замке повернулся ключ, хлопнула дверь. Я сполз с дивана, где дремал, дожидаясь Ольгу, и вышел в прихожую. Увидев меня, Ольга вздрогнула, швырнула сумку на пол и бросилась к очистителю.  
Я победно улыбнулся. Ничего у нее не выйдет, никакой очиститель тут не справится. Предательство есть предательство, в каком настроении на него не смотри. Нам придется выяснять отношения, придется поссориться…  
Ольга смотрела на меня внимательным, сосредоточенным взглядом, как всегда после очистителя.  
– Мы должны поговорить, – сказала она.  
– Давай, – согласился я, замирая в предвкушении.  
– То, что говорила Маша – правда?  
– Не знаю, о чем конкретно она говорила. Но да, правда.  
Ольга закусила губу. Я приготовился…  
– Митя, я хотела сказать, что я на тебя не сержусь. Если тебе это необходимо, то я готова…  
Я ударил ее. Я не собирался, клянусь. Наоборот, я хотел, чтобы это она меня ударила, накричала, расплакалась, оскорбила. Но эта неконфликтность, эта готовность простить что угодно стала последней каплей. Я ударил ее по лицу, наотмашь. Ольга отскочила, прижимая ладонь к щеке, глядя на меня округлившимися глазами.  
– Что с тобой, Митя? – прошептала она. – Ты болен?  
– Это ты больная! – заорал я на нее. – Все вы больные! Все! Нельзя быть такими овцами! Все мозги себе отбелили очистителями! Ничего не осталось, ни гордости, ни достоинства!  
Я много чего еще орал, даже слегка охрип. Когда приехали соцработники, вызванные на крики соседями, Ольга рыдала, забаррикадировавшись на кухне, а я сидел под дверью и просил у нее прощения.

– Не лезьте ко мне! Пошли прочь! – Я стащил с ноги кроссовок и швырнул в противную морду соцработника. Морда отшатнулась. – Не пойду я в очиститель! Сами себе мозги промывайте!  
Не знаю, почему меня не загнали в очиститель еще дома – может, решили, что он неисправен, раз я дошел до такого состояния – но они здорово просчитались. Трое дюжих соцработников вывели меня из квартиры, затолкали в кузов фургона и куда-то повезли. Когда я увидел, куда меня привезли, то выходить отказался наотрез. Теперь парни топтались возле двери фургона, а я швырял в них все, что попадалось под руку в изрядно захламленном кузове – бутылки, какие-то коробки, теперь вот кроссовки. Что будет, когда кроссовки кончатся, я не думал. Я знал одно – в психушку я не пойду.  
– Что тут происходит? – раздался новый голос.  
К нам кто-то подошел – кто именно, я не видел, мешала дверь фургона. Видимо, начальник – судя по тому, как торопливо парни принялись объяснять ситуацию.  
– Лодыри, лентяи, тупицы, – сказал начальник. – Расслабились совсем! Не можете с одним справиться!  
– Он же буйный, – пожаловался один из соцработников. Должно быть, тот, что получил кроссовком в лоб.  
– Конечно, буйный, к нам другим не возят. Идите, идите, я сам здесь разберусь, пользы от вас…  
Я взял второй кроссовок наизготовку.  
– Убирайтесь! – громко предупредил я. – Я отсюда не выйду!  
– Тогда, может, я к вам зайду? Не нужно в меня ничем кидать, хорошо? – В фургон вскарабкался плюгавый коротышка. Я узнал его – тот доктор из психушки, что сопровождал меня во время ремонта.  
– Я доктор Нейтон, – представился он. – Вы можете надеть обувь – я не собираюсь выгонять вас отсюда, мы просто поговорим.  
– Я вас помню, – буркнул я. – Чинил вам очиститель. В блоке Цэ.  
– То-то я думаю, лицо знакомое, – обрадовался доктор. – Дмитрий, верно? – Он устроился на сиденье напротив меня. Я предупреждающе поднял кроссовок – попробует подойти, получит. – Расскажите, Дмитрий, что произошло.  
– А то вы не знаете! Эти, – я мотнул головой на дверь, – все вам уже рассказали.  
Доктор вздохнул.  
– Я хотел бы услышать, так сказать, из первых рук. Как я понял, у вас вышел конфликт с девушкой.  
– Я ей изменил, – заявил я в лоб. Чего тянуть время?  
– Тогда я удивлен, что здесь вы, а не она.  
– Я нарочно ей изменил!  
Доктор откинулся на сидении, вытянул ноги, сцепил пальцы на животе.  
– Любопытно, – сказал он.  
– Любопытно?! – Я ударил кулаком по стенке фургона. – Я ее предал – это любопытно?! Я ее оскорбил, унизил, а она даже не рассердилась – а может, это любопытно?! Сходила в очиститель – и как ничего не было! Это отвратительно! Жалко!  
– А вы, значит, в очиститель не пошли.  
– И не пойду! Тупые бараны, позволяете им промывать себе мозги! Я не такой!  
– Кому «им»? – вкрадчиво спросил доктор.  
Я осекся на полуслове. Кто такие «они» я пока еще не знал.  
– Узнаю! – решительно заявил я. – Узнаю и уничтожу!  
– Или придумаю, – сказал доктор. – Так?  
– Почему придумаю? – не понял я.  
– Вам ведь неважно на самом деле, кто такие «они». Вы хотите найти врага, а кто ищет, тот найдет.  
– И найду! – Я вскочил на ноги. – Кто-то ведь придумал очистители, кому-то это надо!  
Доктор долго задумчиво смотрел на меня.  
– Как вы думаете, почему вы здесь? – наконец, спросил он.  
– Потому что меня сюда притащили ваши… ваши… коллеги!  
Мне не хватало слов, чтоб ругаться. Я никогда раньше не ругался – зачем, у меня не было ни необходимости, ни повода.  
– Как вы думаете, почему вас сюда «притащили»?  
– Чтобы промыть мозги! Чтобы запихать в очиститель и оболванить, как всех остальных!  
– Тогда почему этого не сделали сразу? Не запихали и не промыли?  
Действительно, почему? Им было бы проще, если бы я не кидал в них кроссовки.  
– Чего вы от меня хотите? – подозрительно спросил я.  
– Поговорить.  
– Поговорить! – Я рассмеялся. – Мы с вами уже битый час говорим!  
– Мы не говорим, – покачал головой доктор. – Вы кричите, кидаетесь обувью, и не слушаете.  
– Ладно, – сказал я. – Хорошо. Ладно-ладно-ладно. – Я опустился на сиденье, обхватил руками колени: – Говорите. Я вас слушаю.  
Вопрос доктора был неожиданным.  
– Что вы знаете об очистителях? – спросил он.  
– Все! – уверено ответил я. – Я их ремонтирую! Я могу разобрать, собрать, установить или демонтировать любую модель.  
– Прекрасно. Что вы знаете об их работе?  
– Нейро-психологический релаксатор… – начал я.  
– Я уверен, что теорию вы знаете наизусть, – прервал меня доктор. – Вы понимаете суть?  
– Очиститель уничтожает негативные эмоции. Вы что, меня за барана держите?!  
– Ни в коем случае, – доктор примирительно поднял руки. – Я просто размышляю вслух, подвожу вас к мысли, так сказать… говорить вам напрямую бесполезно, в вашем состоянии вы будете спорить по любому поводу.  
– С чего бы это?! – вызверился я.  
– Вот видите, – улыбнулся доктор. – Вы даже с этим не согласны. Но вернемся… нет, не к баранам, к очистителям. Очиститель успокаивает волны мозга, нормализует химический баланс организма… Молчу-молчу, – усмехнулся он, увидев что-то нехорошее в выражении моего лица. – Не буду утомлять лекциями, вы все и так прекрасно знаете. И о положительном влиянии очистителя говорить тоже не буду, об этом всем известно… Вы кое в чем правы – очиститель действительно служит нам не только хорошую службу. Дело в том, что раньше человек учился контролю эмоций с раннего детства. Мы не учимся этому, нам это заменил очиститель. Человек, оставшийся без очистителя не способен контролировать свои эмоции. Это разрушает психику. С большой вероятностью приводит к психозу.  
Я взвился на ноги, сгреб доктора за воротник халата.  
– Вы всегда знали об этом?! Вы знали и позволили это сделать с нами?! Превратить людей в психов! В наркоманов!  
В груди стало горячо, перед глазами вспыхнул ослепительно яркий свет. Я держал доктора за ворот и тряс его, тряс, тряс, колотил головой об стену фургона, бил, бил…  
...лежать на полу было твердо, и болела заломленная рука.  
– Успокоились? – вздохнул доктор, убирая колено с моей спины. – Можно отпускать?  
От удивления я даже забыл злиться.  
– Как вы мне так?  
Доктор ощупывал затылок.  
– По должности положено, – проворчал он. – Буйные силу лучше всего понимают.  
Я забился в угол фургона, меня трясло от эмоций и новой информации.  
– Вы недавно узнали? Какие-то новые исследования? – с надеждой спросил я.  
Доктор покачал головой.  
– Это было известно с момента изобретения очистителя. И даже раньше.  
– И вы позволили?! – Меня колотило. – Как вы это допустили?! Поставили нас в полную зависимость от машин! От наркотиков!  
– Ну, положим, меня тогда еще и в проекте не было, – усмехнулся доктор. – Так что я лично за это никакой ответственности не несу. Но люди, принимая решение, знали о последствиях и сочли их приемлемыми. Вы знакомы с историей? Полтора века назад ненависть и злость в людях достигли таких величин, что мешали им мыслить и жить. Количество заболеваний на нервной почве росло по экспоненте. Мир тонул в негативных эмоциях.  
– И подсадить весь мир на наркотик, поставить в зависимость от очистителя – это приемлемое решение?!  
– А что вас беспокоит, кроме общей экзистенциальной тревоги? – пожал плечами доктор. – Пока очистители работают, все хорошо.  
– А если перестанут работать? – в отчаянии спросил я.  
– А почему вдруг перестанут? – хитро посмотрел на меня доктор.  
– Мало ли… катастрофы… теракты… да мало ли что!  
– Для «мало ли что» имеется огромная сеть очистителей, – заверил меня доктор. – Миру ничего не грозит. Если, конечно, энтузиасты вроде вас, узревшие «истину» не решат насильно вернуть человечество к его истокам.  
Я подавлено молчал.  
– Неужели никто не пытался слезть с иглы? Научиться снова контролировать эмоции без очистителя?  
– Почему же, пытались, неоднократно. – Доктор снова вздохнул. – Это не запрещено, хотя и не поощряется, конечно. Люди целыми группами уходили из городов, чтоб не попасть под статью об эмоциональном терроризме...  
– Ну?  
– Самое длительное время без очистителя, известное нам – неделя. Шесть с половиной дней, если точнее.  
– А что потом? – жадно спросил я.  
– А потом ничего. Они убили друг друга.  
Я ему сразу поверил. Вспомнил жар в груди и яркий свет, вспомнил, как его голова болтается в моих руках... и поверил. Окажись на его месте такой же, как я, мы вцепились бы друг другу в глотки через десять минут. Неделя показалась мне очень оптимистичным сроком.  
– Вы специально меня злили? – понял я. – Голову не жалко?  
Доктор пощупал затылок.  
– Работа такая. Вы должны понять, что такое негативные эмоции, насколько они опасны. Мы уже не можем отказаться от очистителя, как не можем отказаться от антибиотиков. В созданной нами стерильной среде негатив убивает. Гнев смертелен. Ярость разрушительна.  
Я обхватил себя руками, отвернулся к стене, пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться.  
– Вы что, со всеми нарушителями такие разговоры ведете? – спросил я, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься. Держать себя в руках и не начать вновь крушить все вокруг становилось все тяжелее.  
Доктор охотно пустился в разъяснения:  
– В основном нарушители – результат либо безалаберности, либо патологии. Или человек просто позабыл сходить в очиститель – увлекся, заработался, заболел, не зашел по рассеянности. Таким мы делаем выговор и рекомендуем быть внимательнее. Ставить будильник. Просить окружающих напомнить. А патология… таких очиститель в стандартных дозах просто не берет. Слишком сильные эмоции, чтобы очиститель мог с ними справиться. Это больные люди, Дмитрий, больные даже по старым, до-очистительным меркам. Таких как вы, сознательных нарушителей, крайне мало. И, конечно, мы стараемся вникнуть в ситуацию, поговорить по душам, вернуть, так сказать, на путь истинный…  
– А если не удастся вернуть? – усмехнулся я. – Меня выгонят из рая?  
– Что вы, – тяжело вздохнул доктор. – В отличие от бога, люди из рая не выгоняют. Они запирают в очистителе и включают его на полную мощность.

* * *  
Все должно было быть совсем не так.  
Я часто думаю об этом. Я теперь вообще часто думаю. Нет, нельзя сказать, что раньше я думал редко, но теперь я думаю как-то по-другому. Раньше («раньше» – это до моих экспериментов с очистителем) я думал более... рационально. Я рассматривал факты, приходил к какому-то решению и больше к нему не возвращался – если, конечно, не получал новой информации. Теперь я думаю как будто кругами. Снова и снова, раз за разом прокручиваю в голове одно и то же, как будто можно придумать что-то новое при неизменных исходных данных. Глупо, но я не могу остановиться. Наверное, это тоже результат действия очистителя. Только вот бы понять – очиститель избавил нас от этого замкнутого круга, или отмена очистителя имеет еще и такие побочные действия.  
Так вот, все должно было быть совсем не так.  
Когда вскрывается такая информация – людям промывают мозги, люди практически наркоманы, подсаженные на иглу очистителей – нужно действовать и действовать решительно. Не знаю, что я должен был сделать. Устроить переворот? Взорвать все очистители? Создать подполье для борьбы за негативные эмоции? Поднять бунт среди заключенных и психов?  
Я оказался слабаком. У меня в руках оказалось яблоко с дерева познания, но я боюсь кому-то его предложить. Различать добро и зло – это прекрасно, но знать, что ты и есть зло – невыносимо больно. Попробовав на вкус гнев и ярость, боль и отчаянье, я понял, что никому этого не пожелаю. Я не могу не то, что заставлять – даже предлагать кому-то отказаться от очистителя.  
Но и жить, как раньше, я не могу. Я вспоминаю Эдика, который не чувствовал вины за убийство, вспоминаю слова доктора о возможности рецидива. И я не хочу. Я не должен забыть подлость, которую совершил, забыть боль, которую причинил Ольге и самому себе. Я не должен жить, как будто ничего не произошло, я не могу позволить своей подлости потерять значимость, стать просто фактом, не вызывающим эмоций. Я не могу допустить рецидива.  
Доктор был прав – никто не пытался выгнать меня из рая. Но я сожрал яблоко не с того дерева, и жить в раю стало невыносимо.  
Когда доктор Нейтон обрисовывал пути выхода из сложившейся ситуации, казалось, что выхода нет. Либо добровольно пользоваться очистителем и вернуться к нормальной жизни, либо попытаться бултыхаться и оказаться в клинике за эм-терроризм. Но выход нашелся, и оказался очень простым. Не всегда нужно выбирать меньшее из двух зол, иногда можно выбрать третье. Я уговорил доктора на эксперимент. Не знаю, почему он согласился. Может, он тоже не в восторге от очистителей.  
Здесь лес, лес, лес на сотни километров вокруг. До ближайшей деревни – три часа быстрым шагом. Летом, я имею в виду. Зимой здешние тропы малопроходимы.  
Здесь нет никого, кроме меня, здесь я никому не могу навредить. Здесь я могу быть честен с собой. Я могу позволить себе любые эмоции. Самые неприятные. Самые разрушительные.  
Когда гнев, ненависть и ярость плещут через край, я беру топор и иду колоть дрова. На щепки.  
У меня были совсем другие планы на эту жизнь. Я хотел накопить денег и пойти учиться на нейро-конструктора, я хотел жениться на Ольге и завести детей… Теперь я живу в полуразрушенной избушке в лестной глуши, разговариваю сам с собой и валю лес. Прекрасный поворот, да? Ну, кто еще хочет отказаться от очистителя?  
Доктор Нейтон говорит, что в одиночестве человек быстро сходит с ума. Я ему не верю. Почему я должен ему верить? Он только и хочет, что запихать меня в очиститель и держать там, пока я не покроюсь плесенью, как Эдик.  
Я заглядываю в осколок зеркальца над железным умывальником – единственное человеческое лицо, которое я здесь могу увидеть.  
– Мы с тобой бестолковые люди, – говорю я зеркалу. – Что минута, то вспышка готова…  
Удивительно, как стих дремучего поэта стал моим гимном, моей библией, и, возможно, станет моей эпитафией.  
Поэт умел сердиться так, чтобы дело не доходило до смертоубийства. Может, когда-нибудь я тоже научусь. И тогда у меня будет, что противопоставить очистителям. Тогда мне будет, что предложить людям взамен, кроме гнева и ярости.  
И тогда, тогда я стану основателем нового вида – homo stupidus, человек бестолковый.  
Если не свихнусь раньше.  
Где, к чертовой матери, мой топор?!..

\-------------  
В тексте цитируется стихотворение Н.А.Некрасова «Мы с тобой бестолковые люди».


End file.
